Il ne le tuerait pas
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Spoil ep 20 s03] Scott et Stiles sont les meilleurs amis du monde depuis bien trop longtemps, c'est pour cela que Scott était bien décidé à n'écouter les conseils de personne.


**Titre :** Il ne le tuerait pas.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas, mais si ça m'appartenait vous pouvez être sûr que Stiles et Derek ne se contenterait pas de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

**Prompt :** J'ai l'impression d'avoir un serpent dans la tête.

**Note : spoil saison 3 jusqu'à l'épisode 20  
**

* * *

Autour de lui, le message était très clair, si Stiles se laissait totalement posséder par le Nogitsune, il faudrait le tuer. Que ce serait mieux comme ça, aussi bien pour l'adolescent que pour le reste de la population. Que de toute manière, Stiles serait déjà mort.

Il n'y avait que le shérif qui ne disait rien, parce qu'il serait incapable d'accepter une chose pareille.

Peut-être que Derek et Lydia avaient aussi été plus nuancés, que tous les deux auraient voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Mais maintenant ils hésitaient eux aussi.

Néanmoins ils pouvaient lui dire de le tuer, lui assurer que ce serait le mieux, que de toute façon si le Nogitsune prenait complètement la place de Stiles, ce serait comme s'il était déjà mort. Scott refuserait de le faire. Jamais il ne ferait du mal à Stiles et surtout jamais il ne le tuerait.

D'ailleurs qu'en savaient-ils ? Et si jamais il restait un peu de Stiles dans le Nogitsune ? Et si jamais il le tuait et éliminait ainsi la chance infime qu'il restait de récupérer son meilleur ami ?

Cela semblait tellement facile pour eux de dire _« ce sera mieux comme ça »,_ mais qu'est ce qui pourrait être mieux ?

Stiles sera mort. Pour de bon. Rien ne pourrait être pire.

Allison lui disait _« tu ne veux pas qu'il blesse quelqu'un ? Qu'il tue ? Tu ne veux pas qu'il devienne un monstre non ? »_

Bien sûr qu'il ne le voulait pas, d'autant plus que Stiles culpabiliserait, mais c'est pour ça qu'il allait trouver un moyen de le sauver, de le ramener.

Jamais il n'abandonnerait, jamais il ne capitulerait.

Scott ne pouvait pas, tout simplement. Il était déjà incapable de souhaiter la mort de ses ennemis, ce n'était pas pour tuer l'une des personnes en qui il tenait le plus au monde. Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se remettre d'une telle blessure, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter le vide que la mort de Stiles laisserait.

Parce que Stiles était un pilier, et que quand tout s'écroulait, il se tenait toujours debout, il était toujours là. Il n'était qu'un petit humain de rien du tout, mais il avait la force de mille loups-garous et tout autant de courage. C'était facile de comprendre pourquoi le Nogitsune l'avait possédé, il n'y avait pas qu'une histoire d'électricité, le renard avait du comprendre l'importance de Stiles, sa force et aussi son intelligence. Il savait qu'en le possédant, il obtiendrait le pouvoir de tout briser, de tout détruire, et de faire beaucoup plus de dégât qu'avec un être véritablement surnaturel.

_« Il faut le tuer »_ assura Aiden. Et Scott lui grogna dessus, comme il n'avait jamais grogné. Tant que Scott serait vivant, jamais personne ne tuerait Stiles, ni ne lui ferait du mal. Ils trouveraient une solution, et tant pis si même Deaton n'avait plus aucune idée pour les aider.

Et il n'écouta pas non plus Chris qui lui parlait de son expérience, parce qu'il pouvait se tromper, il l'avait déjà fait.

Et tant pis si le Nogitsune riait devant lui et que Scott était incapable de le frapper. Tant pis si le renard avait ce regard de vainqueur et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui retirer. Scott n'y arriverait jamais, il préférait mourir que faire du mal à Stiles. _« C'est trop bon de savoir que tu ne me feras jamais de mal Scott »_ se moquait le Nogitsune avec sa voix pleine de rire mauvais. Le renard attaqua le loup-garou et le blessa. _« C'est trop bon de savoir que je peux te blesser et te tuer sans même que tu lèves le petit doigt »._ Et il avait ce sourire fou, pleins de méchanceté, qui n'appartenait pas à Stiles. _« Et ce qui est le meilleur, c'est de savoir que celui que tu protèges ainsi se haïrait s'il se rendait compte de ce qui se passe, qu'il se tuerait pour l'en empêcher »._

Scott ne pouvait rien faire, ce n'était pas que les coups qui lui faisaient mal mais aussi les paroles. Il savait que c'était vrai, Stiles aurait détesté le blesser, tout comme lui haïssait l'idée de lui faire du mal. Il se laissa faire quand même, il laissa le Nogitsune le battre à mort, il ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Stiles sur ses traits, parce que ce n'était pas lui. Et pourtant Scott était sûr qu'il était là quelque part, il le savait, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il ne se défendrait pas, qu'il ne tuerait pas.

Le Nogitsune s'apprêtait à donner le coup final quand son bras s'arrêta, quand son corps se mit sur pause. Il se mit à hurler parce qu'il perdait le contrôle, parce que Stiles revenait. Scott se redressa, il avait eut raison, Stiles était toujours là, il n'était pas mort, le Nogitsune n'avait pas encore gagné.

Son meilleur ami l'observa avec ce regard doux, ce regard qui indiquait qu'il était bien Stiles. Il attrapa la main de Scott et l'aida à se relever. _« Tu es revenu »_ sourit Scott et Stiles le prit un moment dans ses bras en silence. Quand il le relâcha, ses yeux lui disaient qu'il était désolé, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser échapper des paroles qui brisèrent Scott : _« tu es mon meilleur ami Scott, merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, je t'adore et je sais qu'on aurait pu devenir voisin, que j'aurais été le parrain de tes gosses, et qu'on aurait toujours tout partagé ensemble, les bonnes choses comme les mauvaises »._ Scott tremblait _« Stiles, ne parle pas au passé, on fera vraiment ça ». _

Stiles lui sourit, serra fort son bras : _« Tu diras à mon père que je l'aime d'accord ? »._

Scott secoua la tête _« oh non, tu lui diras toi-même Stiles, tu lui diras toi-même ! »._ Mais Stiles se baissait et ramassait l'arme que le Nogitsune avait utilisée contre Scott_. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir un serpent dans la tête Scott. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me tuer, alors il vaut mieux que je le fasse moi-même ». _Et avant que Scott ne puisse l'empêcher il s'enfonça la lame dans le corps. Tombant à genoux devant un Scott qui se mit à hurler de désespoir, il murmura _« tu lui diras hein ? »_ et il ferma les yeux et tout pris fin. La possession du Nogitsune. Sa vie.

Scott hurla et pleura et fit les deux en même temps. Il venait de perdre son meilleur ami, et la douleur était bien plus atroce que tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre jusque là.

Parce qu'il ne le verrait plus jamais, son sourire qui pouvait aller jusqu'au ciel et il ne le sentirait plus, son bras autour de son épaule. Son plus grand soutient. Il ne l'entendrait plus, sa voix et ses sarcasmes. Son rire.

Bordel que ça faisait mal de devoir lui dire adieu.

_Bien sûr que je dirai à ton père que tu l'aimais. Il le sait déjà de toute façon, et il n'était pas le seul. Tout le monde t'aimait, moi aussi je t'aimais. Tu vas nous manquer. Adieu Stiles. _

Fin.

L'autatrice : j'avais promis des fics mignonnes, et j'écris des fics terribles… Mais vraiment les épisodes m'arment pour écrire des trucs horribles et tristes…


End file.
